plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower (PvZH)
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar. |trait = Team-Up |ability = Start of Turn: You get +1 this turn.}} Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. In the boss battle of the mission KO at the OK Arcade, Solar Flare starts with a Sunflower on the third lane. Also, in the boss battle of the mission Game Time! Flame Time!, Solar Flare starts with two Sunflowers each on the third and fourth lanes. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar. Strategies With Sunflower is perhaps one of the most common and useful plants that you can play at the start of the game. Having even the slightest bit of sun bonus early on can give you a huge advantage, as it allows you to play higher-cost cards much earlier and force your opponent to play more defensively. Sunflower's value gradually diminishes as the game progresses, however, as you get enough sun to play what you want. Regardless of when you play it, try and protect Sunflower so you can keep an advantage. Here are some possible threats that can harm Sunflower: *'Gravestone' zombies that can move or destroy Sunflower such as Sumo Wrestler, Pied Piper, and Conga Zombie. *Tricks that can destroy Sunflower such as Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and Nibble. *Cards that can move to Sunflower's lane such as Dog Walker, Line Dancing Zombie, and Smoke Bomb. * [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] zombies such as Hot Dog Imp and Line Dancing Zombie. If stat-boosting cards like Spineapple or Fertilize are available, you can choose to boost Sunflower to improve its chance of survival, or at least allow it to retaliate. Using Mixed Nuts with Sunflower is an easy combo. If Sunflower is played on turn 1 and is not destroyed, Mixed Nuts can be played on turn 2 and get a stat boost. In combination with Briar Rose, Sunflower can make your opponent think twice before targeting, and probably destroying it. If is on the field, you can be healed more at the start of every turn. Against Early on, you should use everything at their disposal to take care of any Sunflowers, because they let your opponent play stronger cards earlier and possibly overwhelm you. Against any Solar hero, it is usually better to save your brains for a trick rather than spending everything on zombies, or play a Dog Walker to catch any stray Sunflower. Gallery NEWSunflower.png|Sunflower's statistics HD Sunflower.png|HD Sunflower SunflowCard.PNG|Sunflower's card SunflowerCardImage.png|Sunflower's card image 01Sunflower.png|Sunflower showing 0 Double Sunflowers.jpeg|Two Sunflowers on the same lane Sunflower attacking.jpeg|Sunflower attacking a (note the small explosion) Frozen Sunflower.jpeg|Sunflower frozen Animu.PNG|Sunflower in the comic of When Fungi Attack! (Note that it has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance) Sunflower_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Sunflower in the Multiplayer menu SunflowerPack2.png|Close-up of Sunflower on the Basic Pack Sunflower destroyed.jpeg|Sunflower being destroyed GraySunflower.png|Sunflower tinted gray due to a glitch RollingStoneDestroyingSunflowerPvZH.jpg|Sunflower about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone Rank10.PNG|A profile picture of Sunflower for a Rank 10 player SunflowerTrailer.PNG|Sunflower in the trailer Screenshot_2016-12-05-18-46-05.png|Four Sunflowers on the field Sunflowerconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Sunflower image_1.img.jpg|Sunflower with multiple plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes.com Nuts.PNG|Sunflower on the field, along with , 4 /3 Mixed Nuts, and Health-Nut Old SunflowerHDescription.png|Sunflower's statistics Choice between Sunflower and Smoke Bomb.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sunflower and Smoke Bomb as a prize after completing a level Basicadvert.png|Sunflower on the advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Sunflower on the Basic Pack Four Sunflowers on title screen.jpeg|Four Sunflowers on the title screen Sunflower_stats.png|Sunflower's statistics Trivia *Its description makes a reference to how it is one of the mascots of the Plants vs. Zombies series. *The sound heard when it makes sun is the same as its Plant Food sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its appearance resembles more of its appearance in the original Plants vs. Zombies than in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In the first comic strip of When Fungi Attack, Sunflower has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *Its attack is the same as its form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It, Navy Bean, Pear Pal and are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. *If one looks closely, it does not have the same number of petals as Solar Flare, as Solar Flare has 14 petals, while it has 16 petals. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants